The present invention relates generally to a quick connect fluid coupling between mateable plug and socket fluid connectors and, more particularly, to a pressure confining blocking valve arrangement that is operable to prevent fluid flow when in a first position and the connectors are uncoupled, and seals the male portion as the connection is mated, then as this male is latched into the female of the connectors opens thereby to pass fluid therebetween.
"Quick Connect Fluid Couplings" U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,908, issued Apr. 11, 1989 discloses a socket connector provided with a valve member and a plug connector that is manually inserted into the socket in order to establish fluid communication therebetween. Upon insertion, the plug engages and moves the valve member from a closed to an open position. Simultaneously therewith a locking mechanism and a seal assembly associated with the socket, respectively, locks the connectors together and seals the mated connectors against leakage.
However, the seal assembly can still have fluid leakage, such as upon the separation of the plug from the socket. For example, as noted by U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,908, only the socket is provided with a shut-off valve to prevent fluid loss when the plug member is detached from the socket member. The plug is not fitted with a flow preventing shut-off valve. A disadvantage of a design that uses only one valve is that a great amount of the fluid medium which is confined by the piping system can be lost upon the separation of the members. Also, air and other material may be introduced into a system which does not utilize dual shut-off valves.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a quick connect fluid coupling assembly with a fluid shut-off valve arrangement to prevent the release of the fluid medium operable when the individual fluid connector members are disconnected and when the connector members are connected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide connectable plug and socket conduits of a quick connect fluid coupling with separate fluid blocking valves which operate to prevent fluid flow when disconnected and open upon the connection of the plug to the socket to permit flow.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid connector assembly which inhibits the entry of foreign objects, such as dirt, into the fluid connection system. An object of the invention is to provide a blocking valve that avoids having a spring force applied in a manner which will squeeze a seal in a manner that would cause the seal material to creep and have a smaller diameter inside diameter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid connector assembly which requires only a one-step snapping connection to open the dual blocking valves.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved seal retainer means which operates both to secure the blocking valve of the socket within the axial bore of the socket housing, and to retain the bushings, sealing rings and female blocking valve means within the axial bore of the female housing.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a quick connect fluid connector assembly comprising a pair of fluid conduits adapted to be releasably connected and disposed in fluid communication with one another. According to this invention, a socket fluid conduit is sized to receive the forward end portion of a plug fluid conduit inserted longitudinally inwardly of the socket. The plug and socket fluid conduits generally comprise respective tubular housings, each receiving a respective blocking valve which normally operates to prevent fluid flow from the housing until the conduits are in a fully sealed connection. The plug and socket valves open during mating of the conduits with the plug conduit operating to open the socket blocking valve and the socket valve operating to open the plug valve when a predetermined portion of the plug has been received in the socket.
With respect to the plug, the blocking valve comprises an annular disk having an outer periphery and flange portion, and flow by vanes, respectively, in sealed and abutted relation to the forward opening and a frusto-conical shoulder of the plug. In the plug, a spring seats against a fixed retention member and biases the disk forwardly into the sealed relation. The socket comprises a chamber sized to receive a series of nested parts for positioning seals relative to the socket housing, a valve member movable relative to the seals, and a spring for normally biasing the socket valve forwardly and into sealed relation.
The seal holding part arrangement is used to contain the socket blocking valve, bushings, and elastomeric seals within the axial bore of the socket housing upon the removal of the plug.
Advantageously, provision of separate shut-off valves on individual connector members blocks the release of fluid media from each of the individual members until the members are sealed, even though the members are not retained to each other.
Advantageously, provision of the sealing means in the socket acts to prevent fluid leakage when the plug and socket conduits are connected and retained and the fluid begins to flow. Although the sealing means remains in the socket conduit upon the separation of the conduits, the sealing means can be easily removed from the socket for inspection or replacement by the use of a means to retain the parts in the socket housing.